Countdown
by Vfanforlife
Summary: A one-shot based on Troy and Gabriella's second visit to the Ski Lodge where they met a year ago. Troyella. This is dedicated to all of my reviewers and supporters this last year. HAPPY NEW YEAR everybody. This is just a fluffy New Years one-shot.


**Countdown**

**AN: Hey guys! I just wanted to write a New Year's Eve themed one-shot for you guys in celebration of the New Year. **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for me since I first started here on Fanfiction. You all have made this past such so wonderful, and I have already made some amazing new friends from this experience. Thank you especially to Denise and Connie for being with me since the beginning, and always managing to put a smile on my face every time you review. You two are the best friends I could ever have, even though we have never met face to face.**

**Thank you again so much for all of the support all of you have given me, and I will be posting new updates of both "Fate Works in Strange Ways" and "Love Doesn't Come Smoothly" today in honor of the New Year and to thank you all for supporting me so much! **

**I love all of you, and I wish you all the best in 2009!**

------------

The ski lodge was covered in decorations. People crowded the popular 'teen lounge', anxiously awaiting the arrival of the New Year. The Karaoke Machine was proving to be a hit yet again, as skiers and snowboarders took their chance at performing in front of the teens.

The teen party was in full swing.

A petite brunette with flowing hair wandered through the familiar lodge. Her baby blue dress flowed with every movement she made, the silk material resting gently against her body. Her silver clutch purse was held tightly in her hands, matching her strappy silver high-heeled sandals that clicked on the wooden floor. She finally settled herself on the couch, warming her hands with the fire that gently burned in the fireplace.

Just as she took a seat in the comfortable leather couch, a pair of hands covered her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Guess who." The breath tickled against her ear as the voice whispered gently to her. Quickly she spun around to see a familiar face.

He stood there, her light brown hair gently ruffled, but looking as if he had spend hours tending to it. His light blue collared shirt fit perfectly against his build body, the top two buttons undone so you could see her toned chest. A black jacket was placed gently on top, giving him a sophisticated look. Her darkly washed jeans and black skater shoes gave him the perfect mix of a formal and casual look.

"You made it." The girl exclaimed as she jumped off the couch and straight into his arms. He held her tightly, kissing her on the forehead.

"Yeah. Just barely though… the snow was terrible on the drive up here."

"I know! I was worried you wouldn't come."

"And miss seeing you in this lovely dress? Nothing could keep me away." She pulled back from him to look up into his cyan eyes, mesmerized at how the flickering fire reflected in them. He reached down and grabbed her tiny hand into his.

"Come with me." She nodded and followed as he pulled her through the swarms of people. A bored boy and an overly chipper girl were singing on the stage, both off beat and off key.

"Remember when we did that?" the girl asked as the headed out the back door to the patio. He led her over to the edge where you could see the beautiful scenery of Utah. Mountains covered in white snow surrounded the lodge, and the white, crisp snow extended forever on the ground. Snowflakes were falling lightly from the sky as the two teenagers stood outside.

"We were so nervous then." He remarked. The memory of their last experience at the lodge was still fresh in their minds.

_Begin Flashback_

_The crowd cheered all around them as the two teenagers stood on stage, chests pounding after the experience they just had. Both were looking straight into each other eyes, memorizing every detail of the others face._

"_Troy." The boy said as he extended his hand forward. The girl grasped it lightly in her own hand._

"_Gabriella." She called loudly over the cheering teenagers that surrounded them. They continued to stand there, hands clasped together tightly, until finally he led her off the stage, letting the DJ's next victims get up there._

_End Flashback_

"I still can't believe it's been a whole year." The girl commented. "So much has happened to me in that time."

"Yeah. You transferring to Albuquerque, us doing the winter musical together, and the school finally breaking out of it's cliques and becoming one student body." The girl looked up at the boy, staring into his eyes.

"Troy, do you think we'll be here next year?" he reached forward, gently moving her stray curl out of her eyes, and gently caressing her cheek.

"Absolutely. I don't think I'll be able to ever come here again without you. It just wouldn't be the same." She smiled.

"Thanks Troy."

"For what?"

"For making my year here so special. I never thought I would meet someone who would have such an important impact on my life." Gabriella reached up and grasped the 'T' necklace tightly in her hands.

"What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't do everything in my power to make you happy?" she smiled, and leaned into his chest. Troy wrapped his arms securely around her, pressing her ever tighter to him. He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek gently.

"You're perfect."

"I'm far from it. But I'm glad you think so." She smiled gently.

"Troy, you are the perfect boyfriend. You're always waiting at my locker in the morning with something special for me every day, be it a flower, a cookie, chocolates, whatever. You do anything to get a smile on my face, your mom even told me so." His cheeks flushed red.

"Well, you're the perfect girlfriend."

"We're a great team." She said.

"We sure are." A comfortable silence surrounded them.

"HEY!" both turned around to see a familiar man walking towards them. "I remember you two. You guys sang last year. Best performance I've ever seen!" both teenagers blushed. "Hey, would you mind coming in and showing exactly what it means to sing well, we've had some pretty terrible people tonight." Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"You want to?" he asked her.

"Please?"

"Okay." He grabbed her hand and led her back inside the lounge and onto the stage.

"And I'm back people." The DJ called out. "Now, we have a special performance right now, two people who really can sing. They came out last year, and must still know each other because they're here now! Please, give a warm welcome to Miss Gabriella and Mr. Troy!" The crowd applauded, and some looked up at the two on stage with recognition on their faces.

"Ready?" Troy asked.

"Ready." Gabriella said, and squeezed his hand gently. The DJ came up to them.

"I told you guys that you would thank me for this later." He said, and then walked off the stage. Gabriella and Troy burst into laughter, before the music started to play from the speakers.

Gabriella started out.

_Winter snow is falling down  
Children laughing all around  
Lights are turning on  
like a fairy tale come true._

Gabriella laughed at how ironic the first verse was. Troy's eyes sparkled as he watched her sing, mesmerized at how she managed to sing like an angel.

_Sitting by the fire we made  
You're the answer when i prayed  
I would find someone  
and baby I found you._

Tears filled Gabriella's eyes as she realized how meaningful and true these lyrics were.

_All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more every day  
You saved my heart  
from being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
and I'm thankful every day  
for the gift._

Troy gently brushed her tears away with the pad of his thumb, before holding the microphone to his lips and beginning to sing. Their hands never leg go of one another as the song continued.

**Watching as you softly sleep  
What I'd give if I could keep  
Just this moment  
if only time stood still.**

**But the colors fade away  
And the years will make us grey  
But baby in my eyes  
You'll still be beautiful.**

Their voices joined together in perfect harmony as they sang together, hands tightly intertwined, eyes staring into one another's.

_**All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more every day  
**_**You saved my heart  
from being broken apart**_**  
**__You gave your love away__**  
**_**And I'm thankful every day**_**  
for the gift.**_

As instrumental music played through the speakers, Troy pulled Gabriella close to him and began to sway gently with her to the rhythm of the song. They continued to dance on stage as the audience cheered. The peaceful melody filled their bodies as they waiting for their turn to sing again.

_**All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more every day **_

Troy pulled back and looked Gabriella straight in the eyes as he sang the last lyrics to her.

**You saved my heart  
from being broken apart **

The song slowed down as Gabriella and Troy sang the lyrics that had already managed to capture their hearts.

_You gave your love away_

Troy lifted up their intertwined hands and kissed the back of her gently.

**I can't find the words to say**

Tears were still in Gabriella's eyes as she sang the last part to Troy.

_That I'm thankful every day_

Their voices melted into a perfect melody as they finished the song.

_**For the gift.**_

The cheers of the audience were drowned out as Troy and Gabriella continued to stare into one another's eyes.

"WOW! What a show!" the DJ exclaimed as he came back on stage. "Weren't they amazing?" the audience applauded. "And look at the time. There's only 15 more seconds until the New Year. Time to start the countdown.

10…

Gabriella continued to watch Troy as they stood together on the platform. Memories of her past year with Troy flashed through her mind.

9…

Her first day at East High; how Troy had welcomed her in and spent the day with her, teaching the ropes of being an East High Wildcat.

8…

Singing with Troy while Kelsi played the piano, unknown to them that Ms. Darbus was standing right outside, listening.

7…

The winter musical finale; how Troy had presented her with a dozen red roses and told her how she was amazing that night. He then took her out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate what they had accomplished together.

6…

The first day of their senior year… the two of them walking into East High's hallways hand in hand, ready to start their last year of high school together.

5…

The private picnic Troy had planned for her on the Lava Springs golf course, complete with his famous peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They danced in the sprinklers, not a care in the world or a worry that they would get caught… which ended up happening.

4…

Singing Breaking Free with Troy, proving to the entire school that no matter what clique you were in, we were all people and could get along with each other. She remembers how that one moment changed East High's social ladders, and the school becoming one large family.

3…

Baking cookies with Troy and his mother in his kitchen, laughing at how silly he looked with cookie dough on his nose. This was the first time she ever met his mother, and they instantly bonded. Her mother had later come in and the two families spent the evening together.

2…

Their first kiss while standing on the golf course. A huge step in their relationship.

1…

The first time that she ever set eyes on Troy Bolton while singing with him at the Ski Lodge on year ago. The day that fate brought them together, and the first time she had ever felt closeness to a person that she had only met.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other.

"Happy New Year Brie." He said, kissing the top of her hand.

"Happy New Year Troy." Gradually they leaned in slowly.

Their lips met as the clock chimed in the background, signaling the start of the New Year.

A Year they would spend together.

-------

**AN: Hey guys! So again, I just want to wish all of you a VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR! And all the best in 2009! The song used was called "The Gift by Jim Brickman" and I would recommend each of you look it up because it is a beautiful song!**

**Please, would you review for me? One last review before the New Year.**

**I love all of you so much, and thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of the support that you have given me!**

**Xoxo,**

**Larysa**


End file.
